Broken Circle
The Broken Circle is a dark cult created by Vecna. (The proper name is The Source Corruptum, but the cult is usually referred to by the Broken Circle, which is the name of its symbol.) It has worked with the Mice on several occasions, and seeks only one thing: the return of Darktew. Creation A few nights after Vecna became a lich, he was given a vision by Darktew. In it, Darktew revealed many secrets of the multiverse to Vecna. He also informed Vecna that if Darktew would return, Vecna could become his son, and gain immense dark power. This would help him defeat The Lord of the Skies, who was Vecna's brother. The first thing Vecna did was gather the liches under his rule, and he became the Archlich. After this, he gathered the most powerful necromancers he could, and had them create a cult to the Dark God. Starting with but one stone temple, eventually more and more were created and older ones updated. Eventually, the original temple was upgraded enough to serve as the backup lair of Vecna, in case damage would come to his Ice Fortress. The number of members the cult eventually acheived is still unknown, but thought to be higher than two million. Most forms of Satanism are actually branches of the Broken Circle, but worshiping the devil instead of Darktew, and using far less evil rituals... Ranking: The cult, being started by a being of the Lawful Evil alignment, has a strict ranking order of authority, approximately as follows, from highest to lowest: Vecna: Vecna, being the starter of the cult, would become the absolute ruler once again upon his return. Morlacha: Morlacha is the title of the leader of the cult. Morlacha is also their name; Anyone who becomes the leader has their name be switched to Morlacha. The Morlacha must always be a Fighter/Mage, with any other classes they choose.. Morlacha can communicate with demons very easily, and weilds very powerful Darkness, Fire and Lightning magic. He has the most authority of anyone in the cult. Upon the return of Vecna, Morlacha would become his right-hand man. (Think of it as if Morlacha is the Pope, and Vecna is Jesus. Morlacha is the highest authority for know, but when Vecna returns, all of his power will be handed over to Vecna.) Auctora: Auctoras are the members of the Vengeful Council, with Morlacha at its head. Auctora can be of any class, but must have at least one. There are 13 plus Morlacha at any one point, each with one vote, Morlacha possesing two in the desicion making process. They are quite powerful. Sceptrums and Mystas: Sceptrums are the high priests of Broken Circle temples. They are higher level clerics who keep the temples running and do most of the magical casting in dark rituals. here is only one per temple. Mystas are the small number of Sceptrums who are Cleric/Mages. They have a one-half vote in the Vengeful Council, though they do not officially count as members. Saceros: Saceros are Cleric/Assassins who perform the killings during the rituals. Their clerical magic can only be magic that kills. Not even dark healing magic or necromantics: Only life-draining magicks. Many of them are driven insane by their craft. There is but one per temple. Confectors: A Confector is a Cleric/Dark-Cavalier of amazing power. Many are mistaken for Death Knights, and the enemies flee in terror before the fight even begins. Which is a wise move; They are veteran Tenebars who ride on horseback and cleave through souls like butter. Mortems: Mortems are Cleric/Monks who are in charge of bringing up publicity of the cult. Not good publicity, the cult has no need for that; Mortems are to join any fighting competitions they can find and destroy all their opponents. They give all the credit to the Broken Circle, then leave. This creates an air of mystery and power around the cult, which attracts the curious, the evil and the reckless: Just the types the cult is looking for. Tenebars: A Tenebar is a Cleric/Anti-Paladin who fight as the elite warriors for the Broken Circle's army. They are the tanks. They are among the fiercest warriors in their army (Other than most liches... Yes, some of them are better at combat than liches.) They do not attend many rituals, gaining the favor of Darktew by the slaughter of paladin legions. Carnifexes: A Carnifex is a Cleric/Fighter who serve as guards of the temple. They fight with all their power to stop any from interfereing in the dark rituals that happen within the temples. They use their physical strength to repel and slaughter invaders, then bring them back as undead minions with necromantic magicks. They do not attend rituals, instead standing gurad outside the temple during them. Ispsums: Ipsums are Cleric/Theives (Not always Clerics.) who are responsible for the theft of items of value. They do not look for dark artifacts wanted for rituals, these are the ones who steal the income the Broken Circle needs to stay up and running. Vestigiums: Vestigiums are Ranger/Assassins (And sometimes Clerics and/or Theives.) responsible for the assassination of enemies of the cult. Not in a super-cool, public kind of way. These are the ones that need to be as quiet and out-of sight as possible. Traditus: Traditi are Cleric/Ninjas (Sometimes not Clerics.) who act as assassins when the need for true stealth is not a requirement. Sometimes, a public execution is fine, or even better, and that's when Traditi step in. Tey specialize in killing in very painful-looking ways, intimidating any would oppose the Broken Circle. Venators: Venators are Druids/Clerics (Sometimes not clerics.) who are mainly employed to gather ingredients for the rituals. Kalumnia: Kalumnia are Cleric/Illusionistsworing for the Broken Circle. They specialize in creating illusions that instill fear even into the hearts of the greatest holy warriors. Illusions so realistic that gods could truly think that Darktew is rising from the ground in all his unholy glory. They are often called cowards, but they do not care. Whose the coward when you are running from a pack of Schleizers so realistic that they could kill you with their claws? They are also highly value at the Feast of Finals, where they help many to live out their darkest fantasies. Rideos and Subrideos: Rideos are Cleric/Bards who are in charge of hiring other members. While all members try to live normal lives outside of the cult (With the exception of Auctoras and Morlacha) Rideos must do so the most. Many of them are also in charge of training new members in clerical magick. Many of them are not clerics but simply Bards. These ones are referred to as Subrideos. Sanguises: A Sanguis is a member of the cult who has no class, simply attends rituals to worship Darktew. They make up the bulk of the cult. Symbol The Broken Circle is the name of the symbol for the cult. The circle represents law and order, the endless circle of life, with the three spikes penetrating and destroying the circle representing Darktew's return and his reign over the power of good. Lifestyle Members of the Source Corruptum live a regular life outside the cult, many of them still have friends, family, husbands, wives and children. They gather in the temples on nights of first the full moon to worship, and on the first Monday night of every April, they celebrate the Feast of Finals, at which time they gather at the original temple. There, they celebrate in drunken revelry, indulging in their darkest fantasies. Lightbulbs replaced with burning humans, (Sometimes alive) food served cooked, raw or flaming, setting up trees with which to impale captured paladins, it is truly their greatest celebration. Rituals Broken Circle rituals had much variation depending on the culture of the surrounding area. Here, the ritual recommended by Vecna, which is also the most commonly used, will be explained. (Note that Auctoras and Morlacha don't have to use group rituals, as they can directly communicate with Darktew, etc...) Set-Up The ritual should be done inside a temple, in a room dedicated to the rituals alone. There must be an altar with the symbol of the Broken Circle on the front. On top of the altar there should sit a vial of acid on the right, a Potion of Healing on the left, and a copy of the Book of Vile Darkness in the middle, as well as the skull of the last one who was sacrificed at a ritual placed on top of the book as to cover the pentagram on the cover of the book. All of this is to be set up by Venators. Verses praising Vecna and Darktew painted in blood on the walls is optional, but should be done if there is leftover blood there is no other use for. Positioning The Sceptrum/Mysta stands immediately before the altar. The Sacero is to stand at the very back of the room. Mortems are to sit at the outskirts of the room, eyes closed, meditating. Ispums are to stand on either side of the Sceptrum. All Sanguise present are to sit in the pews, with Vestigiums blending among them. Traditi and Venators are to sit in the front rows. Kalumnia are out of the room, with the body strapped to a cart. The body is to be unconscious, but not dead... Yet. 'Commence the Ritual!' (Note: When instructions say for all to speak, the Sacero is not to speak.) Spectrum: We are gathered here in the name of Darktew almighty. He will watch over us all, tonight as we rest, tomorrow as we act your blessed causes, and upon your return when we shall be the rulers over the infedils. (Turn to Legion. Source Corruptum calls its congregation the Legion.) Hail Darktew! All others: Hail Darktew! Spectrum: On this day, we call to thy glory. The inferior call it corrupt, we call it righteousness. All others: We are perfection. Spectrum: The only one higher than us is you. You are misunderstood. You seek to bring us all fortune, but they laughed, they ridiculed you, they dishonorably threw you away. All: They will pay for their acts against you. (Kalumnia enter with the cart and make their way towards the altar.) Spectrum: We have offer to thee a sacrifice. To see the death of others shall bring bliss to you. And in your darkened name, we offer its soul to increase your power. Kalumnia: (When they reach the altar) Though he is to die, he should be honored to be in your glorius presence. Spectrum: Indeed. To be in your loving care to be in paradise itself you dream of giving to us. All: A place of happy bloodshed. A place where all cry, but of happiness. Where pain is beautiful, where suffering is pleasure. (Kalumnia sit in the front row.) Spectrum: A place where good and evil are all one. Happiness and sadness are one. Right and wrong; one. Love and hate. Knowledge and ignorance. Life (Hold up Potion of Healing.) and Death. (Hold up vial of acid.) But this woman is lucky. She will join ther ebefore any of us. Though she is undeserving of it for not being of our group. Now let us grant this filthy commoner true royalty! (Smash the vial of acid and pour it into the sacrificed's mouth. She will obviously wake up. And when she does, chant "Shemhemalash!" and smash the skull over his/her head. She will faint and the skull will shatter. Spectrum: As we grant his her body the energy to live, so shall you provide her soul with the purest of energy: that of the pitch evil residing wihin us all. (Take the Book of Vile Darkness and read from page 666 in silence. The Legion is to meditate. Once the body begins to regain consciousness, the Spectrum give her the Kiss of Holy Dark. Spectrum is to kiss him/her on the knees, stomach, breasts, neck and forehead, in that order. When this is done, continue. When the Spectrum speaks, all break their meditation.) Spectrum: The Source Corruptem is our name. Mortems: But you may call us the Broken Circle. Ispums: You'll remember when your cities burn in flame. Vestigiums: Which is when we'll laugh and cackle. Traditi: We are all yet we are none. Venators: We are many, we are one. Kalumnia: It is this havoc-filled world we'll claim. Rideos: As our arrows block out the sun. Sceptrum: Perfection found only in death. Mortems: As you fall to knees and exclaim. Ispsums: What has happened to my world? Vestigiums: As you take your final breath. Traditi: Your life is done, yes it was fun. Venators: But all good things come to an end. Kalumnia: This includes your pathetic life. Rideos: There's nowhere to hide, nor to run. Spectrum: Accept your fate, die by our knife. Mortems: Let the end of this world of strife. Ipsums: Come to you fast, as you are blessed. Vestigiums: So you may have eternal rest. Traditi: And enter the greatest afterlife. Venators: So to your god make your final prayer. Kalumnia: But we'll rip his skin off, layer by layer. Rideos: For when justice comes we'll come and we will rule. Sanguises: Over gods, they will die at our altar. Spectrum: You do not deserve the heart you bear. Sanguises: So let us release it from you, still beating fresh. Spectrum: And let all, our call beware. Sacero: AS I RIP APART YOUR FLESH! (Charge forward with weapon of choice, killing the sacrificed as painfully as possible. However, the skull must remain intact. After the sacrificed has deceased, continue.) Spectrum: Their spirit resides in the care of Lord Darktew now. [She no longer has to bear the weight of the world any longer. So let us remove the mind, that she may be removed from the torture of memories of this horrific world. (The Sacero removes the skull. When this is done, she gives the skull to the Spectrum, then runs away from the same entrance they used as fat as they can. continue.) Spectrum: Hail Darktew! All: Hail Darktew! (Spectrum places the Book of Vile Darkness back on the altar, and places the newly removed skull on top of the pentagram, then turns to the Legion.) All but Sanguises: We are all the honest. We see the world for what it is: A hellhole of pain and agony. We are the ones who can relish and be happy in it. And we know that the best is yet to come. All: HAIL DARKTEW! (Ritual over.) A Summary of The Broken Circle's Beliefs They may seem complicated, but they can be simplified quite easily. The Broken Circle believes that Darktew was innocently imprisoned, but that he will ne day break free. They think that he has been falsely labelled, and actually feels compassion for all living things, and seeks to release humanity from Destructus' tyrannical rule.